


I am so much better than you

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [4]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Dalton Academy, Dalton Academy Warblers, Fights, Inspired by a Darren Criss song, Jealous Blaine Anderson, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Quibi, sebastian is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: He hates when Sebastian laughs about Barry’s jokes. They’re not even THAT funny. Blaine tells way funnier jokes, he does. Still, Sebastian is leaning in closer to Barry to whisper something in Barry’s ear that makes the other boy smile and Blaine hates that even more, that they seem to have inside-jokes. It’s only that this is very rude, Blaine thinks, not because he’s jealous. Of course not.Jealous!Blaine and kind of Oblivious!Seb. Got a little hurt-ish in the middle, whoops. Title from “I am so much better than you” Darren wrote for Royalties on Quibi.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Sebastian Smythe/ OC
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, next chapter! Yeah, I updated twice in a week! This is another Blaine POV-story. Barry was inspired James Maslow because I’m currently re-living my teenage-girl-crush on him. Do I have a thing for hazel eyed boys with a dazzling smile? Maybe. Also, I thought it was hilarious to name him Barry. Anyways, here we go! Title from “I am so much better than you” which Darren wrote for Royalties on Quibi because it’s totally awesome.

**To listen to while reading this story:[Darren Criss for Royalties "I am so much better than you at everything"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEhXrVZPoMs)**

_Barry is a stupid name_ , Blaine decides during lunch break. Barry. Who calls his son Barry? _Stupid people_ , Blaine thinks and immediately feels guilty, he knows nothing about Barry’s parents. But Barry himself, yes, Barry is stupid. Stupid with his stupid perfectly styled brown hair, his stupid bright smile and stupid hazel eyes that seem to sparkle now as he’s leaning in closer to Sebastian. Just, you know – stupid.

It’s lunch break on a Tuesday. It’s been a good 10 weeks since Blaine returned to Dalton and in general, everything’s fine. He’s fine. He’s almost caught up in classes thanks to the help of Sebastian, Trent and even Nick. He thinks about Kurt less and less. When he does, it still hurts – but he never called again and for now, that’s fine with Blaine.

After surprising him that night Blaine’s friendship with Sebastian grew closer. They fall back into a comfortable pattern of meeting for coffee and talking about everything and nothing late at night when they should be already in bed. The only difference being that coffee dates now take place in the Dalton cafeteria (and Sebastian feels the need to stress _how much better_ the coffee is there than it was at the Lima Bean) with both of them wearing navy blue and red and late night calls turn into Blaine sneaking into Sebastian’s single dorm room to sit on the bed and eat candy.

Well, that was until last week. Last week when stupid Barry made it into the Dalton Lacrosse team and stole away Sebastian. Or, well, more like, stole Blaine’s time with Sebastian. Stole his coffee date time because he asked to help him train so that he could catch up to the rest of the team _pretty please_ and Sebastian agreed with a shrug and a “Raincheck, Killer, okay?” but didn’t wait for Blaine’s answer.

Stole his late-night lounging around in Sebastian’s room because on Wednesday, he was out playing video games with Barry. On Thursday, he was tired and just wanted to sleep because he had been out training with Barry for hours. On Friday, Sebastian was out partying with Barry. On Saturday they went to see a movie, on Sunday, Barry needed help with his French essay and on Monday, on Monday Barry needed new running shoes and they would get dinner after, so _don’t wait up for me, Killer, we won’t be back until curfew._ And Blaine couldn’t do anything but watch them both getting in Sebastian’s car laughing and driving off.

So, now it’s Tuesday and Blaine is watching Sebastian and Barry talk to each other like they’ve been best friends forever while he picks at his fries. They’re probably cold by now. _Barry’s fault, too,_ he decides.

“Dear Lord, if you don’t stop staring you might actually burn a hole into the boy, Blaine!”

Baine’s head snaps around to see Nick frowning next to him, pointing into the direction of Sebastian and Barry with his knife.

“I’m not staring”, he mumbles and looks down on his plate. _Burning a hole into the other doesn’t sound too bad, though_

“Sure. What’s wrong with him anyways?”, Jeff chimes in. “He’s been at Dalton for months and you just recently started glaring at him like he killed your puppy. Wait, did he kill your puppy?” Jeff’s eyes go wide with the idea of Barry harming a baby-dog.

Blaine sighs. “I don’t have a puppy, Jeff, and you’re not allowed to have animals in school besides Pavarotti. And I’m pretty sure Barry never harmed an animal.”

“Okay, so what is it then?”

“Nothing.” He snaps. “Everything is totally fine.”

Nick frowns. “Yeah, because your face literally screams it’s nothing.”

“Gosh, you guys are such a pain in the ass. It’s just… I don’t know… don’t you think it’s a little suspicious how he all of a sudden changed his circle of friends when he made it into the Dalton Lacrosse team?”

Now, Nick and Jeff both look confused. “What do you care about… ohhhhh!”, Nick starts and then grins. “You mean how he changed a _certain_ friendship with a _certain_ fellow-Warbler?”

“I… “, Blaine ducks his head, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He blushes, he knows that he’s blushing by the way his cheeks heat up. _Damn it!_

“Yeah, man, what are you talking about? Which Warbler?”, Jeff agrees and then turns around to look at Barry. Enlightenment passes over his face and leaves behind a smirk. “Ohhhhh, that _certain_ Warbler!” He turns back around and smirks at Blaine who seems very occupied with moving his fries around on the plate. “Why, Blaine? Does someone have a little crush on Sebastian?”

Blaine’s head jerks up and his eyes go wide: “Shhhh! Are you crazy? Don’t you wanna yell a little louder for the people in the back? I’m pretty sure they couldn’t hear you out there on the sports field at the other end of campus!”

Nick and Jeff just laugh, loud enough to turn heads and Blaine blushes a deep shade of red because in the corner of his eyes he can see Sebastian’s and Barry’s heads turn as well, Sebastian looking at them equally curious and confused. He’s kind of glad when the bell rings in the end of lunch break. _Idiots…_

It’s just that it doesn’t get much better after another hour of French where Sebastian sits a few rows behind him. He shouldn’t be able to, but he hears every huff that leaves his mouth when the teacher mispronounces a word and _why is it so hot to hear him mumble the correct pronunciation flawlessly without an accent_? Wait, no. It’s not hot. _You’re being ridiculous, Blaine!_

After French there’s still Warbler practice and heat boils hot in Blaine’s belly when he sees Barry walking Sebastian to the common room where they practice. For a moment he fears Barry wants to come in and audition and he feels like vomiting. But then Barry just gently touches Sebastian’s shoulder and says “See you later” and yeah, that’s not much better because Sebastian’s genuinely smiling at him, his real smile, his Blaine-smile – well, apparently is not his _Blaine-smile_ anymore but his _Barry-smile_ now. The anger in his belly turns into something he can’t really describe, something like sadness over something he lost but never really had in the first place.

He forces himself to look away and tries to listen to what David is saying.

He feels the cushion dip beside him, but he pointedly avoids seeing who just sat down.

He tries to ignore the smell of expensive soap and cologne coming from his right side.

When everyone around him stands up after half an hour he makes sure he leaves towards the left, pretending he doesn’t see the surprised expression on Sebastian’s face when he doesn’t even offer a small smile. Sebastian doesn’t deserve his smiles. After all, all _his_ smiles obviously go to Barry now and maybe that sounds childish, _so what?_ He gets in formation, sings his parts, takes the steps he’s supposed to take but tries to avoid Sebastian’s eyes as much as he can. Though sometimes, he doesn’t look away soon enough and he sees a frustrated and annoyed frown on his face. _So what? He’s annoyed, too!_

It feels like practice takes forever but then, finally, they are dismissed. Blaine heads towards his backpack, wanting to get out of the room as quickly as possible, when he hears someone follow him. When he turns around to head towards the door, Sebastian’s right in his way, face in a frown, arms crossed. He steps to the right to be able to rush by, but Sebastian steps left so he can’t pass. Blaine steps left and Sebastian follows again. It looks like they’re dancing, and Blaine is already tired of the conversation he knows is about to happen. He sighs deeply.

“Sebastian, would you please move to the side and let me through?”

“No.”

He looks up. “What? Why? Really, Sebastian, I really need to go.” He sounds exhausted. He doesn’t really have anywhere to be, but he really doesn’t want to be **here** right now.

“No.”

 _What the…?_ “And why the hell not?”

“I will let you get going as soon as you tell me what’s wrong with you. Are you mad at me?”

“What? That’s ridiculous, Sebastian, why would I be mad at you?” _Besides that you obviously don’t care about me any more and like Barry more than me?_ He doesn’t say that, of course.

“Oh really? So why do you ignore me then?”, Sebastian asks, a challenge in his voice, a challenge to come up with a very good explanation because he can tell Blaine’s talking shit.

Blaine has no explanation. “Dear God, I don’t ignore you, Sebastian, I just really have to get going. Can I now?”

“Bullshit”, Sebastian snaps and when Blaine meets his eyes, he actually looks… angry? Oh, now _he’s_ pissed? “You’ve been acting weird all week, looking at me like I offended your granny on her 80th birthday. You didn’t talk to me once and now you don’t even look at me.”

Blaine mumbles: “Oh, that’s rich coming from you…” but – of course – Sebastian hears it.

“Beg your pardon? You need to speak up, Blaine.”

And just like that, it's those little words laced in an annoyed slur that make Blaine’s temper take over.

“I said”, his voice gets louder with every word, “that complaining about me not talking to you is pretty rich coming from you who literally tried to spend as less time with me as he could during this whole week. Pretty rich coming from someone whose only words to me for the whole last week were _‘Raincheck, Killer, okay?’_ because _Barry_ needed a training partner and you’re obviously the only other guy on the Lacrosse team. Or _Barry_ wanted to see a movie, _Barry_ wanted to go shopping and have dinner and what about _my_ French essay, Sebastian, huh? I could’ve used your help or a coffee or – “, he stops out of a sudden when he realizes what he just said and sees the dumb folded expression on Sebastian’s face. “You know what, Sebastian, whatever! Do _whatever_ or _whoever_ you want, I don’t care. But don’t you dare complain to me about me not being there when in the end you decide you want to speak to me again.”

He rushes past Sebastian and this time, Sebastian doesn’t step into his way. He may or may not have run into a certain brown-haired, hazel-eyed boy outside the common room door but he doesn’t really care, anger and sadness and humiliation about loosing his cool mixing and making their way up to his eyes, forming as tears that wet his lashes but he refuses to run through the Dalton dorms crying, for everyone to see. He holds them back until he’s safe in his room, in the bathroom, in the shower. Then he let’s go, sobbing until the water runs cold. It shouldn’t hurt like that, but it does. _It really does. Why does it hurt?_

He’s even more tired when he escapes the shower, hastily drying himself off, brushing his teeth and slipping into his most comfortable PJ. Nick is not back from wherever he went after practice and Blaine is kind of glad that he’s got the room for himself now. He really doesn’t feel like explaining anything, he just wants to sleep and forget his little temper tantrum happened. Or what that means for feelings he might or might not have.

He’s snuggled deeply into the blankets, his eyes closed when he hears a soft knock. Nick has a key and he’s not expecting anyone. Maybe it’s Jeff looking for Nick. He stays in bed.

Another knock, a little firmer this time. Blaine groans and opens his eyes. The third knock is almost impatient and he yells: “Nick’s not here, get lost, Jeffrey!” But instead of steps shuffling away he hears a soft voice saying: “It’s not Jeff. Come on, let me in, Killer… we need to talk.”

Blaine sighs and closes his eyes for a moment in frustration or embarrassment, he doesn’t really know. “I don’t really want to talk to you right now, Sebastian. Go to bed, it’s late.”

“It’s like 8:30 pm, it’s not late at all. And after that stunt you just pulled there, the least you can do is let me in and hear my side of the story, huh?”

Damn, that’s actually a very reasonable thing to say. _Damn it!_ Blaine gets up and slowly walks over to the door. When he opens it, Sebastian’s leaning casually against the door frame, looking down at him. Blaine is suddenly very aware of how he must look in his old PJs, his face probably still blotched from crying and – he gasps – _oh god his hair!_ Sebastian seems to read his mind because he just smiles and reaches out to bring his arm down again when Blaine self-consciously tries to pat it down in an attempt to flatten the curls _(not that it’s helping anyways…)._

“So, you wanna let me in?”, he smirks and Blaine _(damn it!)_ blushes again but steps aside.

It’s weird, seeing Sebastian in his room. It was always the other way around if just so he doesn’t have to share Sebastian with Nick. He doesn’t know how to behave and _what does he usually do with his hands?_

Sebastian on the other hand doesn’t seem uncomfortable at all. He casually leans against Blaine’s desk and stares at Blaine with a blank expression. Blaine squirms.

“So, you wanna explain what just happened?”

Blaine looks up at him. _Didn’t he listen?_ He thinks he made himself very clear and he tells Sebastian just that: “I think I said everything I needed to say.” Yes, he’s stubborn like that. He’s not gonna give Sebastian more until he hears an apology.

“That was quite a lot you just unloaded on me in front of most of the Warblers without giving me the opportunity to defend myself.”

Blaine crosses his arms in front of his chest: “Well, you have the opportunity now.”

Sebastian sighs as if he’s talking to a little boy. Blaine doesn’t like it one bit. “Well, yeah, and I would if I knew what I did wrong. I might even apologize – and you know, I don’t do that often – but I’m not sure exactly what for? For working out with Barry and trying to help him find proper shoes? You’re a runner, Blaine, you know how important the right shoe is. So”, he looks at Blaine who still has his arms crossed, “what exactly do you want me to say here? I’m sorry I had to cancel getting coffee with you on Tuesday but I didn’t think you would be mad for a week about it. I wasn’t when you cancelled because Nick helped you with English Lit?”

“It wasn’t just last Tuesday, Sebastian, it was the whole week. And you know how much I needed that study day with Nick, it wasn’t like we did anything fun. We studied.”

Sebastian frowns: “What do you mean, what do you think I did when I said I’ll go shoe shopping with – “

“You also had dinner” – it’s out before he as time to reevaluate how it might sound.

Sebastian huffs. “Yeah, we also had dinner, what has that to do with – ohhhhh!” Sebastian’s eyes go wide and he leans forward a little. “You think shoe shopping and dinner was a code for sex? Geez, Anderson, you should know me better than that. If I’m about to fuck someone, I call it by its name. Not that that would be any of your business, anyways.”

Blaine tightens his lips and averts his eyes. _He didn’t deny it, he didn’t deny it, he didn’t deny it._

“You know that, right? I’m sorry if you felt abandoned last week because for once you didn’t get all my attention but who I’m fucking and when and how is really none of your business and no excuse to treat me like that.”

Blaine snaps. “If that’s what you wanted to say, consider it said. Now, if you’d please get out of my room, I need to sleep.”

Sebastian straightens his back. “No, I’m not leaving, we’re not finished here. I apologized, now it’s your job to apologize for behaving like a spoiled brat.”

“Oh, come on, if one of us is a spoiled brat, then it’s you, Sebastian.” _Low blow, Blaine._ “And for the record, I don’t care who you’re doing or why or which STD you might get from that.” _Okay, even lower._

“Really, Anderson?” Sebastian tilts his head and narrows his eyes. “Did you just slut-shame me here? My sexual life is none of your concern, you’re not my boyfriend, Blaine!”

“I know!”, he yells. It shouldn’t hurt like that, but it does. _It really does. Why does it hurt?_

The silence stretches between them. Then, Blaine sighs and lowers his gaze. “I’ll ask you again, please, leave Sebastian. I really need to sleep.”

Sebastian walks past him and even though that’s what Blaine asked him to do, it doesn’t stop the knot in his stomach from forming. He feels the tears bristling in his eyes again.

“I’m sorry about that, I shouldn’t have said that”, come Sebastian’s voice from behind him. “I know, the break-up probably still hurts you and I shouldn’t have snapped like that. I am also very sorry if me spending time with Barry somehow made you feel like I didn’t want to spend time with you. I didn’t think about it like that. I really like getting coffee with you and I even like it when you mess up my bed and make the sheets all too warm by laying on them sprawled out like a starfish.”

Blaine doesn’t dare to turn around or he’ll lose it, even now he can barely hold back the tears.

“I just… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you – I never did, ever. And there’s nothing going on between me and Barry, just so you know. He’s a friend and he needed some help.”

It starts with a few sniffs but when he feels warm arms curl around him, it turns into a body-shaking sob. He hears soft murmurs of “Shhhh” and “It’s okay” and he can’t believe he’s here again, crying in Sebastian’s arms. He turns around and snuggles closer into the other boy’s chest, maybe because he’s embarrassed, maybe because it just feels good.

“I… I’m so – sorry, too”, he says, his voice muffled by Sebastian’s shirt in his face but when he feels the arms around him tighten, he knows he heard him.

“I know, it’s okay, B, I’m not mad.” Sebastian has started calling him “B” sometimes and it should annoy him, would annoy him with everyone else because _, come on, Blaine is not that long of a name!_ But Sebastian says is in a tone that makes it a kind of an endearment, soft even, and like an inside-joke only they get. He kind of likes it.

As soon as Blaine’s calmed down enough that tears are no longer flowing, he slowly untangles himself from Sebastian’s hold. The other boy reaches out a hand and strokes his cheek. Blaine’s suddenly aware of what a mess he is, not only in pajamas with his Medusa hair but now also with red-rimmed eyes from crying.

“You look adorable”, Sebastian says and Blaine’s eyes snap up, taking in the amused but not vicious smile spreading across Sebastian’s face. “Come on, let’s get you to bed – you might be tired enough not to notice if I’m slipping under the covers with you, too. Aww, there is that smile of yours, I knew you still got it!”

Blaine just shakes his head and walks over to his bed. He pulls back the sheets, climbs in and quickly tucks up to his chin, shooting Sebastian a cheeky smirk.

“Coquin…”, he hears Sebastian mumble and he has no idea what that means but it doesn’t sound mean. “Okay, Killer, sleep now.”

“What, you’re not going to sing me lullaby?”, Blaine asks, looking up at Sebastian with the best puppy eyes he can muster and his lips in a pout.

“Ohohoho, no, no way. No. Don’t look at me like that, I said no. No, B. Blaine. Stop that. Stop – okay, yeah, fine. Come on, move your cute little butt to the side.” Sebastian sits down over the covers next to Blaine. Maybe a little closer than he really needs to but none of them seem to mind. Blaine closes his eyes and starts listening to Sebastian’s melodic voice, barely above a whisper:

_“I am so much better than you at everything…”_

Blaine giggles and blushes a little but doesn’t ask Sebastian to stop.

_“You put on pants one leg at a time_

_But I'm already wearing pants_

_And they're perfectly tailored._

_You get your baked goods from the mall_

_But all of mine, they_ _come_ _from_ _France_

 _That's a country_ _in Europe, from_ _a shop you'll never find!”_

He feels Sebastian shuffle next to him when he probs his head on his elbow.

_“We, we were born_

_To be different_

_I mean literally, when I was born_

_I got more than you were given_

_So it's not my fault, you can't be mad when I say:_

_I am so much better than you at everything, everything!_

_I am so much better than you at everything, everything!”_

They fall asleep like that and don’t even hear it when Nick comes back to his room.


	2. Next work: Spring is in the air (at least for a while)

**Summary** :

Seb watching Blaine perform and why is his body suddenly so warm in his chest? This is mostly an inner monologue where Seb tries to sort out this weird.. feeling… that seems to appear whenever Blaine is loose and practically glowing like he is when he’s singing.

[Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921819)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy that this story feels like it's really going places! Please, leave some love here (kudos, comments, anything) with me or talk to me on Tumblr (akfanficlove) or Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel). Love you <3


End file.
